The Sinful Case of The Impossible Klaine
by ninjacolfer
Summary: In which Kurt is a mermaid and Blaine is a fairy. Klaine. Glee.


_A chapter story by minajcolfer. In which Kurt is a mermaid and Blaine is a fairy. They're in love, but the King of Lima disapproves. They're forced to run away when he discovers them having sex one afternoon. Trouble ensues._

_This is my first Klaine fan fiction and I am actually proud of it. :) I hope you like it!_

(I do not own Glee, for if I did, it would be on HBO.)

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat on the rock nearest to the sea. Every so often the water would rise, barely touching his toes, making them silvery green and slimy. The rough air nipped at his cheeks, causing them to go red. His soft, brown hair blew in the wind, covering his pale face. His teeth clattered as he sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. In the distance, he could ear a soft honking. It wavered a bit, but it seemed to never stop.

This meant trouble for everyone in Lima, Ohio. This meant war. And Kurt knew it was all his fault. He had about a half an hour before they were to find him and send him to jail. He would serve 1 year in the slammer. Such a small amount of time because he was the King's son. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his face as he remembered Blaine.

Blaine would be sentenced to death for what they both did together. Kurt's father had caught them in the act of sexual intercourse and the King almost had a heart attack. His father never liked Blaine Anderson, really. He was the son of Obadiah Anderson, the 'Flute of Shame' and even though Blaine excelled in his studies, he was the 'Hood of Shame'. But Kurt was in love with the fairy boy and could not understand why they couldn't be. It just wasn't fair, after all. The King, Alburt Hummel, was a nice gentlemen. He just despised Obadiah and the whole Anderson family.

Kurt wished he could run away with Blaine. But, they had nowhere to go. Even if they went into the sea, it wouldn't work because Blaine isn't like Kurt. He's a fairy, not a mermaid. And the King would find them anyhow. He always knew were Kurt was hiding. He just knew.

The honking stopped and all at once, he heard screaming. Coming closer and closer. He recognized the foreign scream as none other than Dimjiea, Blaine's young flower sister. Kurt turned around too see Blaine dragging his sister through the gravel as she called for help from the fairies across the water. The younger creature gasped when he looked closer, spotting that one of Blaine's wings were bleeding. He stood up and ran to Blaine, falling into his arms and crying harder than ever.

"I couldn't fly here because my wing-" he gasped, holding Kurt in his arms.

"I thought you were dead!" the mermaid boy cried, touching the fairy's curls.

"No, I'm right here..It's alright."

Dimjiea stopped screaming and tugged them apart.

"This is serious, we need to leave right now!" she said, dragging them towards the water.

Kurt slapped her hand away and she made a face that not even a mother could love.

"Look, do you want help or not?" she raged. "Because I can just as easily leave you here!"

Blaine turned to Kurt and pursed his lips.

"You need to leave with us, Kurt. It's the only way." he touched the mermaid's cheek and smiled when the younger creature blushed.

Kurt looked down at his feet, which were already turning green from the damp sand, in hesitation.

Dimjiea impatiently tapped her foot and Blaine was furrowing his eye brows in fear.

"O.k...let's go." his voice wavered.

"Finally." she said, taking their hands and pulling them into the cold water.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled.

Dimjiea sighed loudly. "What?"

"You two can't swim. You're fairies." The mermaid mumbled.

She rolled her eyes.

"We can swim." The flower child pushed them into the water, impatiently.

Blaine held Kurt as the tingle in his lower half slowly turned from soft skin to a scaly fish tale. The process of morphing didn't hurt, but it also didn't feel too good. They were getting deeper into the sea and so many things were going through Kurt's mind.

_Will he find us?_

_Will we ever be able to come back?_

_Does Blaine know how fast my heart is beating?_

_Were will we stay?_

And it was like Dimjiea could read his mind because then she explained everything. They would hide in their grandparent's cave in New York where it wasn't even located on the King's map. Maybe one day they'd return, but it wasn't soon. And then she smiled at Kurt.

"Blaine knows. He can hear your heart rate." she laughed.

The fairy boy looked at Kurt and the mermaid couldn't help but blush and look away, smiling.

* * *

The mood was dark and the tension could be cut with a butter knife. It was dinner time in the Cave of Imogen and Blaine was sitting across from one tall Mr. Hunter Bane. Dimjiea had been furious when she saw him. Her small, pretty face had turned into a big, red rage and no one knew she could get that angry.

"What is he doing here?" she turned and asked Grandpa Magus.

He looked down at her in confusion and smiled.

"I thought this would be a pleasant surprise?" he nodded toward Blaine. "You and him were very close friends, no?"

Blaine looked at Hunter and swallowed the lump in his throat while nodding.

"We were." Hunter said, smiling at Blaine.

Kurt looked from Hunter to Blaine and squirmed in his chair. He wasn't quite out of mermaid phase and the air was stinging his tail.

Dimjiea glared at Hunter.

"If you start anything, I will make sure your wings are numb afterward-" she said as she stood on her tippy-toes and poked his chest once, hard.

He rolled his eyes at her, but then something else caught his attention and looked down to stare straight at Kurt. His eyes were cold with no color in them.

"I've never seen a mermaid before..." he smirked.

The younger creature's eyes widened and Blaine's grip on his waist tightened.

They were eating in complete silence and Kurt could tell everyone was uncomfortable. Hunter peeked at Blaine every chance he got and it was all very awkward.

"So..." everyone looked at Kurt when he spoke. "If you're a fairy, why are you so tall?"

Dimjiea choked on her rice and chuckled, smacking her hand over her mouth. Blaine was smiling too and Grandpa Magus just shook his head. Kurt's mouth opened and he looked around, wondering if he said the wrong thing. Hunter just looked at him. After a moment, he smiled.

"I'm a mixed breed. I'm 50% giant and 50$ fairy. Giants are normally very tall and fairies are normally quite short." he explained.

Kurt nodded and stared down at his food, too embarrassed to say anything else. Blaine just nudged his knee and when Kurt looked at him, he smiled. The mermaid blushed and looked down again.

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Blaine appeared in the doorway.

Kurt looked up as he spread out a blanket on the floor. He smiled and set a pillow down.

"This if for you." he pointed towards the little bed.

Blaine smiled and made his way over to Kurt. He gently held onto the mermaid's face and pressed their lips together. Their arms wrapped around each other and when they parted, Kurt sighed in contempt, laying his head on Blaine's chest.

"I just had to kiss you," Blaine explained and Kurt's eyebrows raised. "Because it was 5 hours that I hadn't and I was dying."

The younger creature smiled, his cheeks turning rosy.

"Do you like your bed?" Kurt asked, his eyes darting toward the floor.

Blaine looked down also and smiled.

"It's...cute."

"Cute?" Kurt smacked Blaine's arm and leaned down to flatten the lumps in the blanket.

"Are you going to sleep in my little bed?" The fairy asked, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt stood straight.

"I thought I would sleep in the water tonight," he noticed Blaine's smile falter. "Because there's a tiny pond over in the corner and it looks snug."

"Well, if the water is where you're most comfortable, then..."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed him.

"If you want me to sleep in you're little bed, then I will." The mermaid said.

The fairy boy brushed Kurt's bangs out of his eyes and kissed him again.

"Besides," Kurt looked down. "The place I'm most comfortable is in your arms."

Blaine's face lit up as he reached for Kurt's waist. He grabbed the mermaid's head and crushed they're lips together. Their mouths moved gently and their tongues twisted sweetly together.

And when they let go, Blaine blurted out the only thing his brain was thinking.

"I love you so much."

Kurt stared at the fairy in shock, hesitation, and something else.

Blaine looked down at the floor in regret. He let go of Kurt's hips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

Kurt suddenly wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I love you too."

The fairy's breath hitched and suddenly, he was so happy that not even the king could separate them. Kurt looked at him and chuckled softy. Blaine's curls were draped over his forehead and there were tears in his eyes.

"Blaine, you're crying," Kurt whispered. "I've never seen you cry before-"

And Blaine's cheeks turned red, embarrassed at the sudden vulnerability of the situation.

"It's just..I'm so happy." he whispered.

Kurt smiled. He pulled Blaine down onto the little bed and laid next to him. He cuddled up to Blaine's side and laid his head on the fairy's chest. They both stared up to the ceiling. It was oddly quiet, being that it was only 7:30 at night. The mermaid's face was cuddled up to the fairy's dark curls as he inhaled the scent of sea salt, pineapples, and Blaine.

But then, he remembered something.

"Blaine, is your wing okay?" Kurt sat up straight.

Blaine looked up at him, concerned.

"Babe, I'm fine," he said softly. "Lay back down."

Kurt looked at the fairy's torn wing in hesitation. He laughed softly and gently nudged the mermaid back down next to him. They looked at each other for a moment and Kurt wanted to make sure.

"So, it's not hurting or anything-"

Blaine reached over for Kurt's chin and softly collided their lips. The direction his face was pointing was painful and he was sure he'd get cramps in his neck, but he just didn't want to stop kissing this amazing creature. Kurt whimpered into the kiss and Blaine had an idea why. So, he flipped them over, Blaine on top of Kurt. The fairy licked down the mermaid's neck and gently bit the creature's collar bone. Kurt almost screamed, so overwhelmed with pleasure.

"BlaineBlaineBlaine."

The fairy smirked and trailed downward, taking time to lick each nipple as he went, making Kurt a slur of curse words.

It was all a blur, the shedding of their clothes. Kurt didn't know Blaine's fingers could unbutton that fast. Blaine had no idea Kurt could be that sexy in the moonlight.

His head ended up between Kurt thighs and the mermaid could just barely see a curly head poking through his legs.

Kurt whimpered when Blaine laid his tongue flat on his shaft and licked upwards. He swirled his tongue around the head and took every inch of Kurt into his mouth, sucking hard. The mermaid was bucking up, trying to get further into the warmth.

"Blaine...more." Kurt sounded desperate, but in a sexy way.

Blaine let go of his cock with a dirty 'pop' and began to stroke him with his palms.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

Kurt was trying to say a complete word but, Blaine making it impossible with the breaths he was making over the mermaid's dick.

"I want...I...need.." The creature moaned.

Blaine spread Kurt's cheeks and licked at his hole, nibbling the wrinkled skin, letting his spit drip down his ass.

"Fuck me.." Kurt gasped out.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Blaine asked, licking the tip of Kurt's cock.

"Please..."

Blaine smirked and laid his head on Kurt's soft tummy. His curls felt so good against the mermaid's skin. Kurt looked down at him, breathing heavy, slipping his fingers into the fairy's hair and tugging slightly. Blaine just looked up and him with a charming smile.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Kurt blushed and tugged the creature's hair again.

"Am not."

"Are too." Blaine said.

They were just looking at each other and then Kurt began to laugh, tugging on the dark curls once again.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

And the fairy's confused expression is even more hilarious than anything.

"We were just having foreplay and now we're being mushy?"

Blaine just looked at him, a smile tugging his lips. Kurt kept playing with his hair, and then they were laughing together, holding they're sides.

"We fail at being sexy." Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked down at him, frowning when he realized Blaine's dick was poking his leg.

"Blaine, wow." The mermaid laughed. "You're really hard."

The fairy smirked at him and slid his hands down Kurt, gripping the mermaid's cock, and receiving a pleasing groan.

"So are you."

The mermaid was squirming, gasping, and moaning. Blaine wasn't sure if he could contain himself. The noises Kurt made were amazing and the fairy just wanted to pound into him, hard. Control, he told himself.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I think so." He whispered.

Blaine spread Kurt's legs even wider, licking his lips at the slick flesh that resided there. He put two fingers to Kurt's mouth and groaned as Kurt circled his tongue around them, sucking.

When Blaine deemed them lubed, he pulled out and searched blindly for the mermaid's wet entrance.

When he felt the puckered hole, he slipped his middle finger inside, stopping at the knuckle and focusing on Kurt's face and his little moans of pain.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just...more." Kurt whined, bucking his hips.

The fairy pushed his finger deeper and watched Kurt come completely undone, eyes fluttering close and his mouth opening, a little pink tongue darting out to lick his lips.

He added another finger and curled, testing the waters.

Kurt gasped and grabbed at Blaine's curls, tugging them almost painfully.

"Right there..." Kurt whined.

Blaine slid another finger in and scissored the mermaid's hole, preparing Kurt for the next big thing.

"Please, just...get in me..." Kurt babbled, pulling Blaine's hair again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yessss." Kurt moaned.

He curled his fingers once more and slid them out. Kurt whimpered at the loss and bucked his hips when he felt the cool air against his hole.

Then there was something pressing against his entrance and it was bigger than a couple of fingers. Blaine groaned in pleasure as he slowly slid into Kurt. The mermaid was shaking, his eyes closed, his mouth wide open.

"You're s-so..big."

Blaine slid out and slammed back in. It felt so right, like they were connected. It was only the second time making love and each time, Blaine knew, would feel better than before.

It kept a steady rhythm. In. Out. In. Out. He shifted his position and slammed back in, causing Kurt to gasp and moan. He decided he wanted to hear those moans and screams.

Blaine leaned down and captured Kurt's lips in a sloppy, yet loving kiss.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's heart surged and he grinned.

"I love you, too."

A few thrusts later, Kurt came, crying out and clutching onto Blaine's shoulders for dear life. The mermaid's orgasm did some wonderful things to Blaine's dick and he came with a shout, spilling his seed into Kurt. Blaine rolled off of the mermaid with a 'thump'.

They both laid there, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. Kurt blinked his eyes several times and grabbed Blaine's hand. The fairy looked over at him, with questioning eyes. The mermaid laid Blaine's palm on his chest and smiled.

He could feel the heavy beating of the mermaid's heart and he wanted to feel it forever.

Kurt looked over at him. Then back at the ceiling.

"That means I love you."

And it was silent, besides the ruffle of water. The cave looked so content. It was pitch black, with an exception of the light blue squiggles that bounced off the walls.

Soon, they were breathing soundly and dreaming. And they had no clue that the King was coming after them.


End file.
